teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Bullet/Transcript
: STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : ALLISON: whispering What's wrong? : SCOTT: growling Get away. : SCOTT: DEREK! : SCOTT: I need your help. : DEREK: You want to know if you'll hurt her. : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHH! : DEREK: But that's not gonna come for free. : JACKSON: Don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is. : JACKSON: I think, whatever it is you're hiding? You don't want her finding out about it. : ALLISON: Think about me... : ALLISON: ...Naked. : ALLISON: I'm not big on group dates. : ALLISON: Next time...? Just the two of us. : SCOTT: You ruined my life! : DEREK: I'm not the one that bit you. : SCOTT: ...There's another. : DEREK: It's called an Alpha. He's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. ( ) ON THE ROAD / DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : RADIO ANNOUNCER: the radio In other news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing Beacon Hills... : KATE: muttering Nice driving, Kate. Nice. : KATE: No! No! No! : KATE: screaming Come on! COME ON! ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: sleepily What's going on? : ARGENT: Your aunt Kate just texted. I'm heading out to pick her up. : ALLISON: frowning But it's two o'clock in the morning. Is everything okay? : ARGENT: lying Yeah, yeah. She's just having a little car trouble. : ALLISON: Not serious, is it? : ARGENT: lying No, just a flat tire. Go-go back to bed, sweetheart. DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : ARGENT: sternly Get in. : KATE: sarcastically Not even, "Hello?" "Nice to see you?" : ARGENT: impatiently All I've got at the moment is, "Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices." : KATE: That's the brother I love. : KATE: seriously Chris, there were two of 'em. : ARGENT: The Alpha? : KATE: shrugging I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me-- : ARGENT: interrupting One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead. : KATE: scoffing Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first. : ARGENT: sighing How long will it take? : KATE: shrugging Give him forty-eight hours... if that. ARGENT HOUSE : KATE: gasping I don't see you for a year, and you turn into a frickin' runway model??? : ALLISON: Oh! : KATE: Look at you! Oh, hate you! : ALLISON: groaning I haven't even showered yet... : KATE: Sweetie, you're a knockout. In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention. : ALLISON: shyly I kind of have one... : KATE: You kind of have one? You should kind of have a million. : ALLISON: Need some help unpacking? : KATE: No, not that one. : KATE: awkwardly Oh, see? You turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung-fu death-grip. Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to be so rough. : ALLISON: warily No worries. Hey, is everything okay with your car? : KATE: lying Oh, yeah. I just needed a jump-start, that's all. : ALLISON: A jump-start...? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: If Derek isn't the Alpha... if he's not the one who bit you... then who did? : SCOTT: glumly I don't know. : STILES: Did the Alpha kill the bus driver? : SCOTT: sighing I don't know. : STILES: Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha? : SCOTT: angrily I don't know! : SCOTT: awkwardly Jeez... : STILES: Dude, you need to study more! : STILES: defensively That was a joke. Scott, it's one test! You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying? : SCOTT: No, I'm studying with Allison after school today. : STILES: proudly That's my boy! : SCOTT: pointedly We're just studying. : STILES: scoffing Uh, no, you're not. : SCOTT: frowning No, I'm not? : STILES: exasperatedly Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you! If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God, I'll have you de-balled. : SCOTT: sighing Okay. Just... stop with the questions, man. : STILES: nodding Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha, or Derek... especially Derek... who still scares me... : DEREK: tiredly Where's Scott McCall? : JACKSON: scoffing Why should I tell you? : DEREK: Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once. : JACKSON: unimpressed Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him? : JACKSON: ...If you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, dianabol? Hmm? HGH? : DEREK: frowning Steroids? : JACKSON: impatiently No, Girl Scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? : JACKSON: Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise-- you look wrecked. : DEREK: sighing I'll find him myself. : JACKSON: eagerly No, we're not done-- : JACKSON: UGH! : STUDENT: the phone I'm finished with lacrosse practice at five o'clock. I'll be over after that. : LYDIA: Scott's coming over? Tonight? : ALLISON: We're just studying together. : LYDIA: "Just studying" never ends with just studying. It's like getting into a hot tub-- somebody eventually cops a feel. : ALLISON: anxiously Well, so what are you saying? : LYDIA: I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up... : LYDIA: gasping Hello, Snow White! Do it with him with a condom. : ALLISON: incredulously Are you kidding? After one date? : LYDIA: shrugging Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste. : ALLISON: nervously Well, I-I mean... how much is "a little taste?" : LYDIA: groaning Oh, God! you really like him, don't you? : ALLISON: Well, he's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan-- no boyfriends 'til college. I just move too much. But... then, I met him, and... he was different. I-I don't know. I can't explain it. : LYDIA: I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine. : ALLISON: frowning What? : LYDIA: sighing I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over? : ALLISON: Right after school. : LYDIA: Hmm... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Oh, my God! : SCOTT: Oh, no, no, no! No, not here! : STILES: You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere. : SCOTT: What the hell? What are you doing here? : DEREK: I was shot. : STILES: He's not looking so good, dude... : SCOTT: Why aren't you healing? : DEREK: groaning I can't. It was-it was a different kind of bullet. : STILES: A silver bullet? : DEREK: irritably No, you idiot-- : SCOTT: Wait, wait-- that's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours... : DEREK: What? Who-who said forty-eight hours? : SCOTT: The one who shot you. : SCOTT: exasperatedly What are you doing? Stop that! : DEREK: I'm trying to tell you-- I can't. : SCOTT: Derek, get up! : SCOTT: Help me put him in your car. : DEREK: I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used. : SCOTT: exasperatedly How the hell am I supposed to do that? : DEREK: 'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them. : SCOTT: Why should I help you? : DEREK: weakly Because you need me. : SCOTT: sighing Fine. I'll try. : SCOTT: Hey, get him out of here. : STILES: I hate you for this so much. : ALLISON: Hey, what was he doing here? : SCOTT: Stiles was just, um, giving him a ride. : SCOTT: Uh, long story. : ALLISON: But I thought you said you weren't friends with him... : SCOTT: anxiously No, not really. Um, we're still studying together, right? So, I'll meet you back at your place? : ALLISON: Yeah. : SCOTT: Okay, bye. : ALLISON: See you later. ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: confused How did you...? You got here at the same time I did. : SCOTT: anxiously Oh, yeah, I-I-I just took a shortcut. Really short shortcut. : ALLISON: What's going on with you today? You're acting all kinds of bizarre. : SCOTT: I'm just... stressing about classes. I'm not doing as good this year. : ALLISON: amused Not doing as well. : SCOTT: See? Exactly. : ALLISON: Maybe we should start with English? : ALLISON: Don't worry! Nobody's gonna be home for hours. Come on! : SCOTT: Okay. : ALLISON: I'm still unpacking... : SCOTT: Uh... haven't you been here for, like, over a month? : ALLISON: smiling I'm taking my time. : SCOTT: nervously Hey, um... so, uh, I figure that we... start with, um, history... : ALLISON: frowning What's wrong? : SCOTT: stammering Nothing. I just, I-I don't wanna make you feel like you have to do something you don't wanna do... : ALLISON: flirtatiously I'm not doing anything I don't wanna do. : ALLISON: Are you? : SCOTT: You're seriously asking me that question? : ALLISON: ...Are you gonna answer that? : SCOTT: Um, uh... it's probably just Stiles... It'll go to voicemail... Eventually. : SCOTT: alarmed Wait! Um-uh- yeah, I should answer it now. ON THE ROAD : STILES: Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there. : DEREK: Almost where? : STILES: Your house. : DEREK: alarmed What? No, you can't take me there. : STILES: scoffing I can't take you to your own house? : DEREK: Not when I can't protect myself! : STILES: sighing All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying? : DEREK: Not yet. I have a last resort. : STILES: What do you mean? What last resort? : STILES: gagging Oh, my God. What is that? : STILES: groaning Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out. : DEREK: growling Start the car. Now. : STILES: I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little Werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead. : DEREK: growling Start the car... or I'm gonna rip your throat out... with my teeth. ARGENT HOUSE : SCOTT: It's off. Sorry about that. : SCOTT: Who's this? : ALLISON: That's my dad's sister Kate. Except, she's more like my sister. She got here last night. : SCOTT: nervously Uh, last night? : ALLISON: Yup. She had some car trouble, I guess... : SCOTT: She looks familiar. : ALLISON: Mmm. She actually used to live in Beacon Hills. Maybe you saw her once. : SCOTT: Did you take these? : ALLISON: Back when I thought I was a photographer... : SCOTT: They're good! : ALLISON: No, they're not. I stopped when I realized I was terrible at it. Framing's off, bad lighting... Believe me-- not good. : ALLISON: That's when I thought I was good at painting. Uh, terrible, too. : ALLISON: That's when I tried poetry-- "terrible" doesn't even come close to describing that. : SCOTT: curiously What are you good at? : ALLISON: I'm gonna show you if you promise not to laugh. : ALLISON: So, I was nationally-ranked as a kid, and my dad really wanted me to go on, but... I don't know, I just didn't really like it. : ALLISON: Promise you won't laugh? : SCOTT: I promise. : SCOTT: alarmed What the hell is that? : ALLISON: It's a compound bow... and I'm pretty sure it requires an arrow to be harmful. : SCOTT: nervously So, that's what you're good at? Archery? : ALLISON: You said you wouldn't laugh! : SCOTT: nervously Trust me, I'm not laughing... : ALLISON: awkwardly So, I guess I should explain... We're not some sort of separatist gun-nut family. My dad sells firearms to law enforcement. : SCOTT: anxiously Oh, that's good. So, um, are you planning on joining the family business? : ALLISON: flirtatiously I don't know. You tell me-- would I look hot with a gun? : SCOTT: anxiously Hotter without. : KATE: Hey, Chris! Get your ass out of the fifties and come help with the groceries! : ARGENT: Be right there. : ARGENT: ...Kids, you mind helping? : ALLISON: awkwardly Sure! : SCOTT: nervously No problem. : ARGENT: fakely Great. Thank you. : SCOTT: So, do you still wanna study? : ARGENT: pointedly I think she'll concentrate better on her own. : SCOTT: awkwardly Guess I'll see you later, then? : ARGENT: firmly At school. : SCOTT: Right... : ARGENT: Uh, uh-- you, on your bike. : ARGENT: You, inside. : KATE: Oh, come on, Chris! Really? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn! : KATE: You, with the adorable brown eyes-- you're staying for dinner. : ARGENT: defeatedly Do you eat meat? : SCOTT: You don't mind? : ARGENT: Actually, no. Gives us a chance to get to know each other. ARGENT HOUSE : VICTORIA: Would you like something to drink besides water, Scott? : SCOTT: nervously Oh, no. I'm good. Thanks. : ARGENT: We can get you some beer? : SCOTT: nervously N-no, thanks. : ARGENT: Shot of tequila? : ALLISON: groaning Dad, really? : ARGENT: You don't drink, Scott? : SCOTT: I'm not old enough to... : VICTORIA: That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers. : SCOTT: No, but it should. : KATE: chuckling Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night. : ARGENT: ...You ever smoke pot? : KATE: sighing Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, uh, Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry, I don't know anything about that. How do you play? : SCOTT: Um, well, you know hockey? It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice. : ARGENT: Hockey on grass is called field hockey. : SCOTT: awkwardly Oh. Yeah. : ALLISON: So, it's a lot like field hockey, except the sticks have nets. : SCOTT: relieved Exactly. : KATE: And can you slap-check like in hockey? : SCOTT: Um, yeah. But it's only the, uh, gloves and the sticks. : KATE: smirking Sounds violent. I like it. : ALLISON: Scott's amazing, too. Dad came with me to the first game. : ALLISON: Wasn't he good? : ARGENT: irritably He was fine. : ALLISON: He scored the last shot-- the winning shot. : ARGENT: True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes. : ALLISON: His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible. : ARGENT: Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so... : SCOTT: nervously You know, on second thought, um... I think I'll take that shot of tequila. : ARGENT: ...You were kidding, right? : SCOTT: awkwardly Yeah. ON THE ROAD : STILES: the phone What am I supposed to do with him? : SCOTT: the phone Take him somewhere. Anywhere. : STILES: the phone And, by the way, he's starting to smell. : SCOTT: the phone Like-like what? : STILES: the phone Like death. : SCOTT: the phone Okay. Take him to the animal clinic. : STILES: the phone What about your boss? : SCOTT: the phone He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster. : STILES: You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you. : DEREK: the phone Did you find it? : SCOTT: the phone How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house is like the frickin' Walmart of guns! : DEREK: the phone Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right? : SCOTT: the phone I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing... : DEREK: the phone Then think about this-- the Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, either you kill with him, or you get killed. So, if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet. ARGENT HOUSE : KATE: patronizingly You look like a lost little puppy. : SCOTT: lying Just looking for the bathroom... : KATE: amused Bathroom? Does that look like a bathroom? : SCOTT: sheepishly No... : KATE: nodding No. : KATE: Use the guest bedroom. : SCOTT: Okay. Thanks. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: Does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you? : DEREK: It's a rare form of wolfsbane. : DEREK: He has to bring me the bullet. : STILES: Why? : DEREK: weakly 'Cause I'm gonna die without it. ARGENT HOUSE : SCOTT: Hey, um, I should get going... : SCOTT: Um, thanks for dinner. : KATE: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! You have to stay for dessert. I wanna know more about you. Sit down. : SCOTT: nervously Okay... : VICTORIA: Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian. : ALLISON: I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit. : SCOTT: Yeah... : ARGENT: What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories? : SCOTT: lying Everyone was just saying it's a mountain lion. : KATE: scoffing It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion... : VICTORIA: What do you think, Scott? : SCOTT: anxiously I don't know... We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious. : ARGENT: Never had to deal with a rabid dog? : ARGENT: Oh, I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior-- they're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know-- the furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. : ARGENT: Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal... turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite. : ALLISON: obliviously But it died, didn't it? : VICTORIA: Yes, because your grandfather shot it. : ALLISON: Because he wanted to put it out of its misery? : ARGENT: Because it was too dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: gagging Okay, you know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of... : DEREK: panting When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me. : STILES: exasperatedly "Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it? : DEREK: If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time-- last resort. : STILES: Which is...? : DEREK: You're gonna cut off my arm. ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: I'm so incredibly sorry... : SCOTT: For what? : ALLISON: For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners. : SCOTT: No, uh... it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce. This comes in at a close second. : SCOTT: ...Your dad's watching. : ALLISON: whispering Good. : KATE: Wait a second, guys-- : ALLISON: What is it? : KATE: Uh, I have to ask Scott something... : SCOTT: surprised Me? : KATE: Yeah, you. : SCOTT: nervously Okay... : KATE: Uh... what'd you take from my bag? : SCOTT: alarmed What? : KATE: My bag. What'd you take from it? : KATE: Do you need me to repeat the question? Maybe enunciate more clearly? : ARGENT: What are you talking about? : KATE: My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it, it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open... : ALLISON: He didn't take-- : KATE: Something was taken from my bag. Now, look-- I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes... but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or-or if you're just stupid. But answer the question-- what did you take? : SCOTT: anxiously Nothing. I swear. : KATE: You don't mind proving it, do you? : ALLISON: appalled Are you serious? : KATE: How about you show us what's in your pockets? : ALLISON: Dad? : KATE: Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong. : ALLISON: angrily Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags-- It was me. : KATE: skeptically You? : ALLISON: confidently Mmhmm. Me. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: groaning Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death? : DEREK: It'll heal... If it works... : STILES: Ugh. Look, I don't know if I can do this. : DEREK: impatiently Why not? : STILES: exasperatedly Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood! : DEREK: incredulously You faint at the sight of blood? : STILES: No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm! : DEREK: All right, fine. How about this-- either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head. : STILES: scoffing Okay, you know what? I'm so not buying your threats any-- : STILES: gasping Oh, my God! Okay. All right. Bought. Sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it. : STILES: What? : STILES: What are you doing? : STILES: gagging Holy God, what the hell is that? : DEREK: groaning It's my body... trying to heal itself... : STILES: Well, it's not doing a very good job of it. : DEREK: urgently Now. You gotta do it now. : STILES: panicking Look, honestly, I don't think I can-- : DEREK: impatiently Just do it! : STILES: panicking Oh, my God. Okay, okay... : STILES: Oh, my God.... All right, here we go... : SCOTT: STILES! : STILES: Scott? : SCOTT: What the hell are you doing? : STILES: relieved Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares! : DEREK: eagerly Did you get it? : STILES: What are you gonna do with it? : DEREK: weakly I'm gonna... : DEREK: weakly I'm gonna... : SCOTT: No! No, no, no, no... : STILES: Derek! Derek, come on, wake up! : STILES: Scott, what the hell are we gonna do? : SCOTT: anxiously I don't know! I can't reach it! : STILES: He's not waking up... : SCOTT: Come on... : STILES: I think he's dying... I think he's dead! : SCOTT: Just hold on! Come on... : SCOTT: Oh! I got it! I got it! : STILES: muttering Please don't kill me for this. : STILES: Ugh! Ow! God! : DEREK: Give me-- : SCOTT: Up! : STILES: Ow! God! : STILES: That. Was. Awesome!!! Yes!!! : SCOTT: Are you okay? : DEREK: sarcastically Well, except for the agonizing pain... : STILES: I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health... : SCOTT: Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that? And, if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-- : DEREK: appalled You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you? : SCOTT: scoffing Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are. : DEREK: angrily I can show you exactly how nice they are. : SCOTT: What do you mean? BEACON HILLS LONG-TERM RESIDENTIAL HOME : SCOTT: What are we doing here? : SCOTT: Who is he? : DEREK: My uncle-- Peter Hale. : SCOTT: Is he... like you? A Werewolf? : DEREK: He was. Now, he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor. : SCOTT: So... what makes you so sure that they set the fire? : DEREK: angrily 'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us! : SCOTT: awkwardly Well, then... they had a reason... : DEREK: Like what? You tell me what justifies this. They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do. : NURSE JENNIFER: What are you doing? How did you get in here? : DEREK: We were just leaving. ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: the phone Hey. Um, I just thought maybe I'd catch you before you went to sleep, but, uh... I wanted to say sorry again for tonight. So, call me. : KATE: The one that attacked me was big-- it had width and power. But, the one I shot was lean and fast. : ARGENT: Well, that would be Derek Hale. : KATE: Are we sure? : ARGENT: shrugging Mostly. : KATE: Well, how do we know it's just two of 'em? : ARGENT: We don't yet. But, if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha. : KATE: smirking Take the pack leader, and take the pack. : ARGENT: And we do it according to the Code. : KATE: sighing You and the Code. : ARGENT: It's there for a reason, Kate. : KATE: fakely Of course... I always play by the rules. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts